


These Moments We Cherish

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: 12 moments reflecting into the lives of Marinette/Ladybug and Adrien/Chat Noir.





	These Moments We Cherish

**Author's Note:**

> These are twelve different one-shots, meaning they have nothing to do with each other, and are all in alternate universe (just in case you get confused at all while reading it)
> 
> Enjoy!

**One**

The first time Adrien told her he loved her, they were 16. It had been a nice day, the sun shining, and a gentle breeze. He approached the bakery, fully aware of what he was going to admit to her that fateful day. He'd said good morning to her parents, who in turn handed him a plate of snacks, before sending him up to her room.

When he opened her trapdoor, he found her on her bed, sketching in her design book, while laying on her stomach, feet up in the air. She was listening to music, through her headphones, nodding her head to the beat of the song playing.  _Jagged Stone_ , he thought absently, as he could hear it in the quiet room. He entered her room, and knocked on the door, which seem to grab her attention as she looked up. She pulled out an earbud.

"Oh, Adrien! I didn't know you were coming over!" She said happily, getting up to meet him, with a kiss to his cheek.

He returned it with a kiss to her lips.

"Surprise." He said, holding up the plate.

She rolled her eyes, and kissed him.

"What are you working on?" He asked, placing the plate on her desk.

She grabbed her sketchpad, and handed it over to him.

He flipped through it.

"This are amazing, Mari!" He said, looking up at her.

"You really think so?" She asked him, biting her lip, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

" _Yes._ These are amazing.  _You_ are amazing."

He grabbed her hand.

"Thanks, Adrien." She said, squeezing his hand.

He nodded.

"I just... You shouldn't second guess yourself, Mari! You're amazing, and soon enough, everyone's going to know too."

She kissed him.

He hugged her.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

And then he caught what he said, but before he could take it back, he didn't want to rush things after all, she responded.

"I love you, too."

 

* * *

 

**Two**

Marinette could recall many times in her life, that everything had just been ridiculous. This had been one of those times, before her and Chat had begun dating. It was the day Alya had found out they were friends, and had assumed otherwise. When she'd said he was her best friend, Alya had gotten offended. 

"Is he  _replacing_ me?" She asked, dramatically. "Marinette, how  _could_ you?"

And then she'd explained she had  _two_ best friends, both of them. But apparently, that wasn't good enough for them.

"You can only have  _one_ best friend, Mari." Chat said, stubbornly.

"What he said." Alya agreed.

When Marinette had said she couldn't decide, Alya and Chat had done a series of challenges, trying to see who was better. In the end, they'd tied.

All was resolved, however, when Alya reclaimed her title as her _best_ friend, and Chat had gotten the title of  _boy_ friend.

 

* * *

 

**Three**

When Marinette was older, she'd dreamed of having three kids: Emma, Louis, and Hugo. And thanks to Adrien, she was currently pregnant with triplets. One girl, and two boys, and she couldn't be happier. Except for the fact that she always had morning sickness, and random mood swings.

Her day started off terrible as is, waking up only to go throw up. And then she went to go make them breakfast, and ended up burning the eggs and toast. She literally had a meltdown over that, which cause Adrien to wake up, thinking something worse had happened.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He had rushed down the stairs, hair all mussed up, and clad in nothing but his boxers.

"I... I burnt the eggs and toast." She whimpered.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, above her baby bump, resting his head on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Love," He whispered in her ear. "it's okay."

"B-but." She protested, weakly.

"It's okay."

 

* * *

 

**Four**

This was the amount of years it took to defeat Hawkmoth. To bring peace to their country. To reveal their identities to each other.

"Marinette..."

"Adrien... Your father..."

She ran up to him, and threw her arms around him. They sank to the ground, in a heap of tears, heartbreak, and happiness. Tears, the fact that he really has know family left. And she knows that. Heartbreak, Gabriel Agreste doing that to his only son, and her heart broke knowing that. And happiness, that it was all over. He was gone, the miraculous was returned to Master Fu, and Nooroo was reunited with his friends.

They'd finally get to heal the scars the final battle left on them.

Together.

 

* * *

 

**Five**

When Adrien first asked her out, it was a few months after their reveal. He'd texted her to meet him by the park, and she'd found him, dressed in some nice clothing, and blushing profusely. In his hands were five red roses, that smelled as lovely as they looked. When she approached him, he shoved them at her. She looked down in confusion, before slowly taking them from him. His hand automatically went to the back of his neck, and he rubbed it, which she always deemed a sign of nervousness.

"Adrien? What's going on?"

"I... Uh... I just..."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I- Would you go on a date with me?"

"Huh?"

"What? I said uh..."

"Yes, I'd love to."

"Really?"

She placed a kiss on his cheek, and laced her fingers through his.

"Absolutely."

 

* * *

 

**Six**

For Marinette's birthday, her Kitty had no idea what to get her. And then finally it came to him. A charm bracelet, the charms being the things he loved most about her.

The first one, was a needle and thread. He loved her passion for anything fashion related, how she could spend hours designing, and not get bored.

The second charm, was a pink heart. One thing he'd always loved about his Princess, was her kind and caring heart. She wasn't afraid to share her opinion with anyone.

The third charm, was a macaron. When he heard that word, the first thing that came to his mind was  _sweet._ And that's exactly what his Princess was. 

The fourth charm, was a music note. Her voice was so angelic, and he could listen to the sound of her laughter for the rest of eternity, but he couldn't imagine not hearing it every day.

The fifth charm, was a ladybug. A symbol of luck, of good fortune. A symbol of his partner, who all of Paris looked up to. And she always said she could use the extra luck.

And the sixth one, the last one, was of a black cat. A symbol of bad luck. A symbol of him.

Ever since he gave it to her, he'd never seen her go a day without wearing it, whether he was Adrien or Chat Noir.

 

* * *

 

**Seven**

The number of days he had to take a trip to Milan. The number of days he had to spend away from her. He didn't think he could do it. Video chats and phone calls could only do so much. But he pushed through, for her. Only her. Not his father.

Her.

And when he returned home, it was worth it. To see her happy smile, to be able to hug her, and kiss her, and not just through a screen.

 

* * *

 

**Eight**

The number of kittens he found in an abandoned alleyway, on his way home from work. They were black, and white, and fluffy, and he wanted to keep them.

Only... Mari didn't agree with him.

"I know you want to keep them, but we don't have the room or time to take care of  _eight_ kittens."

"But Mari!" He whined, giving her the kitten eyes.

They ended up keeping one, they named Kitty Noir, and took the others to a shelter.

 

* * *

 

**Nine**

The number of times she had to call him after Gabriel was arrested, before he answered.

"Adrien."

"Hey, Mari..."

He sounded tired, like he'd gotten no sleep in days. It was probably true.

"Are you okay? You haven't been answering your calls or texts, Alya, Nino, and I are really worried about you."

"I don't feel like talking right now, Mari. I-"

She hung up.

"Mari? Mari?"

Five minutes later, there was a knock at his window.

"Marinette?"

She hugged him.

 

* * *

 

**Ten**

It was ten o'clock on a Sunday, when she got the email.

"I got the internship! I got the internship!" She squealed, before promptly calling Adrien.

"What's up?"

"I got the internship!"

"Really!?! Congrats, Mari! I knew you could do it!"

She squealed again.

"I'm going to tell Alya!"

 

* * *

**Eleven**

This was the age they met. They had become close friends, in the span of a few days. He'd go over to her house to play, and she'd go over to his to do homework. 

It worked for them.

But then he was deemed worthy of modeling for his father's company, and everything changed. They couldn't hang out, they couldn't even see each other.

They lost touch. 

 

* * *

 

**Twelve**

It was at twelve o'clock precisely, that the bells rang, and Marinette walked down the aisle in the most magical wedding dress he'd ever seen. With her bouquet in hand, she made the most beautiful bride. 

And when they finally said "I do", and kissed, it was as if all was right with the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to read your reviews!
> 
> Originally going to be titled 12 Days of Christmas, but since this literally has nothing to do with it, I switched the title.  
> Also thinking of turning this into a series, next one being the colors of the rainbow or something :) What do you think? Any ideas? Lmk!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lovelyliliana101.tumblr.com).


End file.
